


Due South Prompts and Challenges

by TanyaReed



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaReed/pseuds/TanyaReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of very short answers to some prompts given to me by kalijean and sl_walker.  In most of them, the length was also specified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due South Prompts and Challenges

_Renfield Turnbull/sugar high_ :

Meg had never seen Constable Turnbull clean so fast. She watched him run around dusting and scrubbing and polishing. The whole affair puzzled her since he was usually slower and more careful. She understood when something under his desk caught her eye. It was the remains of three tubes of pixie sticks.

 _Meg Thatcher/touch_ :

His fingers trailed across her skin, igniting fires everywhere they touched. They stopped and she felt him stiffen as they discovered the scar tissue. Meg swallowed, steeling herself for questions she wasn't quite ready to answer. There was a gentle brush of lips against a wound long gone but never forgotten, and then the fingers resumed their journey. It was then that she knew he was someone she could love.

 _Meg Thatcher/cookies_ :

“Meg Thatcher, did you eat _all_ of the cookies on that plate?”

“Of course not, Mommy,” the little girl with the streak of chocolate across her cheek replied solemnly.

 _Frannie Vecchio/lipstick_ :

As the bus approached her house, Frannie frantically wiped off her bright pink lipstick. Her ma would kill her if she knew Frannie wore it.

 _Benton Fraser/loss_ :

He had been friend, loyal companion, and sometimes the most real thing in Benton Fraser's life. Ben liked to think that Diefenbaker would be happy to be laid to rest near the cabin where they had spent so many fond days together.

 _Ray V/rain_ :

Sometimes Ray liked to stand out in the rain with his face to the sky. He could almost believe that it would wash away the memory of Armando, and he would be clean again.

 _Meg Thatcher/Welsh_ :

As Meg studied the lieutenant, she realized something she hadn't before. He really cared about his detectives, and the loss of Gardino must have torn him apart.

 _Renfield Turnbull/glass_ :

As Turnbull swept up the broken shards of glass, he was careful not to let the Inspector see his concern. It was probably better, and safer, that he didn't know the reason she had thrown the vase at the wall.

 _Diefenbaker/door_ :

Diefenbaker waited patiently for someone to open the door. The smell of donuts was driving him crazy.

 _Ray K/brown_ :

As Meg came out of the bathroom in nothing but his old brown t-shirt, Ray thought she'd never looked sexier.

 _Frannie Vecchio/wilderness_ :

Frannie thought breaking her heel and tripping over tree roots was a small price to pay for spending the afternoon with Benton Fraser.

 _Meg Thatcher/silk_ :

Meg looked sadly at the sensual piece of red silk in her closet and wondered why she had bought it when there was no one in her life to see her in it.

 _Ray K/starlight_ :

As they lay beneath the stars, Ray listened to her quietly name them, their properties, and interesting historical facts connected to them. Her words washed over him, but he wasn't really paying attention. Instead, he just watched her, marveling at the way the starlight reflected in her eyes.

 _Renfield Turnbull/loss_ :

Turnbull sat on the Consulate steps, his Stetson in his hands. He could hardly believe the news. Really, he should have gone home, but he just couldn't. Somehow, the brick building where he had spent so many hours seemed more like home than the small apartment where he kept his few possessions. Renfield had given it all he had and, today, it somehow seemed to be giving it back in a silent and stony kind of comfort. Besides, his legs were shaking so bad, he didn't think he could get up to leave.

 _Ray K/dysfunctional_ :

As Ray stood there with Fraser's Stetson sitting jauntily on his head and a drink in his hand that was slightly stronger than Christmas punch, his eyes roamed the faces around him. Welsh, Fraser, Frannie, Thatcher, Turnbull, the Duck Boys. They had all become like family to him. Granted, they were a strange, crazy, kind of dysfunctional family, but then what family wasn't?

 _Fraser/darkness_ :

“Ray, take my hand.”

Fraser reached into the darkness, hoping Ray could see his outline against the dim night sky. For several seconds, he held his breath, praying that he had made it on time.

Fingers reached, brushing, touching, gripping. Fraser breathed a sigh of relief as he closed his hands over Ray's and pulled his friend to safety.

 _Meg/dancing_

As Meg lay her head on his shoulder, the gentle beating of his heart made the rest of the couples disappear and there was just the two of them, slowly dancing.

 _Turnbull/tea_

Turnbull kept his face bland as he regarded the pair over the rim of his cup; you learned so many things when the people around you treated you like a piece of furniture.


End file.
